Pulang
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AU. Untuk Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #7. "Kalau kakak datang hanya untuk kembali menyuruhku menyerah, maka jawabanku tidak. Shuuzou pasti pulang—dan setelah itu kalian boleh mengusir kami berdua keluar dari kerajaan ini," bahkan dia tak menoleh sama sekali.


**Pulang**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. AU. Untuk Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #7. "Kalau kakak datang hanya untuk kembali menyuruhku menyerah, maka jawabanku tidak. Shuuzou pasti pulang—dan setelah itu kalian boleh mengusir kami berdua keluar dari kerajaan ini," bahkan dia tak menoleh sama sekali.**

 **X.x.X**

 _Tik. Tik. Tik._

Jam antik di kamar Seijuurou berdetak tanpa henti. Mengikis waktu sedikit demi sedikit. Pangeran bungsu itu duduk di kusen jendelanya. Menyandar pada sisi kusen dengan kedua kaki yang ditekuk. Sudah dua jam lebih dia berada di posisi seperti itu. Tak peduli kimono berbahan sutranya kusut atau para prajurit di bawah sana terus memerhatikannya. Dia sibuk menatap jalan kecil yang berada di luar gerbang istananya yang terhubung ke komplek keluarga bangsawan di bawah sana. Dia terus menunggu seseorang datang—dengan tubuh yang masih utuh dan napas yang berhembus.

Tiga puluh hari sudah dia lalui sendirian seperti ini. Kekasihnya pergi ke medan perang—Shuuzou-nya adalah salah satu jenderal kebanggaan kerajaan Teiko. Jenderal yang selalu memenangkan pertempuran dan perang dengan strategi-strategi yang dia buat. Setelah kecupan kecil diam-diam saat fajar sebulan yang lalu, sampai saat ini Seijuurou belum mendapat kabar apapun tentang pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu. Mungkin sebenarnya ayah dan ibunya tahu, atau mungkin kakaknya juga tahu, dan hanya dia yang tak diberi tahu.

Sepasang netra merahnya masih terfokus menatap tangga kecil di ujung jalan sana saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sang kakak terakhirnya yang berusia sama dengan Shuuzou.

"Kalau kakak datang hanya untuk kembali menyuruhku menyerah, maka jawabanku tidak. Shuuzou pasti pulang—dan setelah itu kalian boleh mengusir kami berdua keluar dari kerajaan ini," bahkan dia tak menoleh sama sekali.

Dia, kakak termuda sang pangeran bungsu, pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut hampir sama dengannya berdiri di sana. "Mau kularang sekeras apapun, kau itu anak yang paling keras kepala tahu," pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri sang adik lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tapi kau harus ingat," Seijuurou meliriknya, "ini hari terakhir. Batas waktu yang diberikan ayah dan ibu akan habis tengah malam nanti. Setelah itu, mau tak mau kau harus menikah dengan gadis pilihan ayah."

"Shuuzou pasti pulang."

"Terserah."

Seijuurou kembali tak mengacuhkannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut terlihat mencengkeram keras. Menahan emosi yang terlanjut memenuhi kepalanya saat topik antara hubungan terlarangnya dengan sang jenderal muda kembali diangkat ke permukaan. Wajahnya yang tadi penuh harap kini berubah datar.

"Seijuurou."

Mulut pemuda itu terkunci. Tak berniat berbicara sedikit pun.

"Seijuurou, jawab kakakmu."

"Kenapa, Kak Taiga?"

Taiga menghela napas pasrah. Sebenarnya dia berada di pihak tengah meski tidak netral. Dia ingin adiknya ini mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang dia cari. Namun kalau caranya adalah mencintai seorang laki-laki yang juga adalah jenderal kerajaan mereka, tentu dia tak setuju. Itu aib besar yang harus segera disingkirkan. Semua keturunan raja Aomine adalah laki-laki dan semua diwajibkan untuk meneruskan garis keturunan—termasuk dirinya. Dia berencana menikah dengan salah satu gadis bangsawan cantik—yang sudah empat bulan ini dijodohkan dengannya—bulan depan (namun dia merasa beruntung karena tak lama kemudian mereka saling mencintai, bukan hanya sekadar hubungan bisnis semata).

Dia menatap adiknya lamat-lamat sebelum tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambutnya lembut. "Kau sangat mencintainya, kan?"

"Dia ada di saat ayah dan ibu sibuk mengurus kerajaan dan empat kakakku sibuk belajar ilmu pemerintahan."

Satu jawaban yang berhasil menusuk hati Taiga yang terdalam. Tangan yang tadi mengusap rambut sang adik diangkatnya kikuk. "Maaf," bisiknya lirih.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti," pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu menyipitkan matanya saat angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu wajahnya.

Baru juga Taiga ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, Seijuurou sudah angkat bicara duluan. "Setelah dia pulang, usir aku dan dia dari kerajaan ini. Kami akan menikah dan tinggal di pedesaan yang jauh. Palsukan saja kematianku dan Shuuzou. Rakyat pasti percaya dan aib kerajaan takkan terbongkar," dia berkata santai.

"Tapi seluruh istana bahkan sudah tahu hubungan kalian berdua."

"Bunuh saja mereka semua."

"Kau pikir kita bisa bertindak seenaknya seperti itu?"

Aomine Seijuurou menoleh dengan raut wajah tak suka. Alisnya berkerut dan tatapannya menajam. "Kalau begitu jangan ikut campur urusanku," sinisnya.

"Sampai detik ini kau masih bagian dari keluarga Aomine dan kerajaan Teikou, Seijuurou- _oujisama_ ," balas Taiga tak kalah tajamnya.

"Dan sampai detik ini juga, aku masih menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai pangeran. Jadi bisa aku mendapatkan kebebasanku sedikit? Aku hanya menatap jalan dan menunggunya pulang." Sekuat mungkin dia tak meninggikan suaranya.

"Jangan melakukan perbuatan yang sia-sia, Seijuurou. Kau pikir kerajaan ini akan maju jika kau—"

"Kau tahu ini hari terakhirku. Jadi kumohon dengan sangat, sampai tengah malam nanti, aku ingin sendiri dan—"

Taiga menarik lengan adiknya sehingga tubuh pangeran termuda itu limbung dan kedua kakinya menapak ke lantai.

Netra merah itu dipenuhi rasa amarah kali ini. Dia tak bisa menerima perlakuan kakaknya begitu saja. Ini melanggar batas privasi dirinya.

"Berhenti mengaturku! Kau hanya kakakku!"

Napasnya memburu kesal. Taiga sudah benar-benar kelewatan.

"Pergi dari kamarku sekarang juga. Sebaiknya kau urusi saja pernikahanmu dengan gadis itu daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan adikmu yang keras kepala ini."

Mereka saling tatap. Meski tersirat rasa amarah juga di mata sang kakak, namun dia menyerah. Seumur-umur belum pernah dia melihat Seijuurou semarah ini sampai meninggikan suaranya. Jadi pasti tadi dia sudah membuat kesalahan besar.

Taiga menghirup dan menghembuskan napasnya teratur dua kali guna menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Oke, baiklah. Aku pergi. Tapi kalau sampai batas waktu yang diberikan _dia_ belum pulang, pernikahanmu yang akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi akan dipecepat."

"Tunggu? Apa? Kenapa kau bahkan punya waktu lima bulan sedangkan aku dua bulan kurang?!"

"Jaga bicaramu! Kau pikir dengan siapa kau berbicara!"

Seijuurou mengunci bibirnya. Dia menatap kakaknya kesal sebelum akhirnya kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran kusen sampai buku jarinya memutih. "Pergi ... seka—" ucapannya mendadak terhenti saat rombongan orang-orang tiba-tiba terlihat dari kejauhan sana. Letak kamarnya—letak istananya—yang berada di tanah yang lebih tinggi mampu membuatnya dapat melihat siapa orang-orang tersebut dan akan berjalan ke direksi mana.

"Itu ... itu prajurit Shuuzou ...," bisiknya tak percaya sembari memutar badan dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Berlapis-lapis pintu khas Jepang dibukanya terburu sampai-sampai membuat semua orang yang melihatnya kaget, termasuk sang raja dan istrinya yang kebetulan lewat.

Seijuurou berlari melewati penjagaan di gerbang utama dan mengabaikan prajurit yang menjaga gerbang di sana. Amarah di wajahnya luntur dan mata yang tadi menatap tajam kini melembut. Senyum di wajahnya terulas semakin lebar tatkala jarak yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan rombongan prajurit itu semakin terhapus.

"Shuuzou! Jenderal Nijimura!" serunya ketika jarak yang tersisa hanya dua meter lagi. Seluruh prajurit yang terkejut melihat salah satu putra mahkota kerajaan berada di sana segera membungkuk sopan.

"Di mana dia? Di mana jenderal kalian?" tanya pemuda itu tak sabar pada salah satu prajurit yang berbaris paling depan.

Prajurit yang dilempar pertanyaan itu tampak gelisah. Dia menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya seolah meminta bantuan. Dengan gugup, dia berucap, "Eng ... jenderal ..."

"Ya?"

"Itu ..."

Perasaan tak enak mulai menyelimuti hati Seijuurou. Senyum di wajahnya terhapus dan digantikan raut wajah cemas. Dia melaju satu langkah dan mencengkeram lengan si prajurit. "Dia ... Shuuzou ...," tenggorokannya mendadak kering, "selamat, kan? Dia tidak mati, kan?"

Belum juga menjawab, sebuah pedang berlapis sarung logam mahal melayang tepat ke kepala prajurit tersebut.

"Kau bilang pada Seijuurou aku mati hah?! Prajurit sialan! Kau mau kupecat?!"

"Ampun, Jenderal! Aku bahkan belum berbicara apa-apa!"

Seijuurou melepas cengkeramannya perlahan. Senyum yang tadi hilang kini kembali muncul tatkala rombongan prajurit tersebut menyingkir dan memberi jalan pada seseorang yang tertatih-tatih.

"Shuuzou!" Seijuurou berlari dan langsung menabrakan diri pada jenderal muda itu. Pelukan erat diberinya sebagai hadiah atas kepulangan sang pemuda. "Kau selamat!"

"Aku akan benar-benar selamat jika Anda melepaskan pelukan Anda, Seijuurou- _oujisama_. Tubuhku mendapat banyak luka dan aku tidak mau membuatnya semakin parah."

Kekehan geli terdengar dari bibir sang pangeran bungsu. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah orang yang paling dicintainya itu penuh afeksi. "Selamat pulang, Jenderal. Kau pasti memenangkan pertempurannya, kan?"

Shuuzou hanya melempar senyum tipis. Dia merogoh bagian dalam kimononya dan mengeluarkan sebilah belati dari sana. Belati yang terlihat mahal itu langsung diserahkannya pada sang kekasih. "Hadiah perang. Milik jenderal kerajaan sana," ujarnya.

Pangeran berambut merah itu menerimanya dengan senang. Apalagi ketika dibuka, belati tersebut tampak berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari. Belum lagi ada kata-kata penyemangat yang diukir di salah satu sisi belati tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang dan satu kecupan manis didaratkan di bibir eksotis milik kekasihnya. "Ini hadiah yang bagus. Terima kasih, Shuuzou."

"Ya, sama-sama." Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Hampir saja wajah mereka mendekat kalau suara berat khas seseorang tidak menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Ehem. Kupikir kita masih di tengah jalan- _nanodayo_."

Seijuurou dan Shuuzou sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara. Cengiran inosen mereka berikan tatkala kakak tertua alias putra sulung kerajaan Teikou sedang menaikkan kacamatanya kesal.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian, Kak. Mau kucium juga?" goda Seijuurou pada sang kakak yang juga ikut terjun ke medan perang.

Kakak pertama Seijuurou membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang bahkan tak salah. "B-berisik- _nodayo_. Nanti istri dan anakku marah."

Pangeran muda itu kembali terkekeh. Dia menatap kekasihnya kembali lalu mengalungkan lengannya. Wajahnya mendekat dan dengan bibir yang terbuka, dia berbisik, "Kau sudah pulang. Ayo kita pergi dari sini dan menikah lalu hidup bahagia berdua, Shuuzou."

Shuuzou memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya," napas hangat mereka menyatu dan dua pasang bibir itu memagut penuh kerinduan. Tak peduli mereka ada di mana saat ini. Toh semua orang kerajaan juga sudah tahu hubungan apa yang terjalin di antara kedua pemuda yang berbeda kasta itu.

 **Owari**


End file.
